


A Word to the Wise

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christianity, Don't Condemn, Don't Judge, Don't listen to the haters, Gen, God loves you no matter what, Poetry, be yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox





	A Word to the Wise

In high school....

 

They say that if you don't fight,

you are weak.

 

Yet, 

if you do fight back,

you're a freak?

 

If you sleep with someone once,

then you're a slut?

Yet if you never have,

they say you're naive?

 

Go against the flow,

they cast you aside.

Follow where all the other's go,

you're a wallflower,

basically.

 

Honestly,

I Never understood such things.

_Where do people get this from?_

Ha!

Don't ask me, 

about whatever crazy idea's get into their minds.

 

**A Word to the Wise.**

 

You should always remember,

that it isn't a crime,

to be an individual,

to simply be yourself.

 

You know who can take that from you?

_Absolutely Nobody!_

You know why?

Because you each were made _special,_

each were made _unique,_

not one of us is the same.

_Ain't that something?_

 

If we were,

that'd be Lame,

_and so boring._

 

Much like how God created snowflakes,

they say that,

not a one of them is exactly the same.

_Sounds Impossible,_

I know,

but it's true.

 

**A Word to the Wise.**

 

If you choose not to fight someone,

It's called Inner strength.

 

Most of the time,

_its the man who choose's not to fight that is stronger._

They have self-control.

 

Even if you slept with someone _once,_

that doesn't make them a slut.

It may not of been a wise choice,

but that's no reason to torment them,

the rest if their lives.

 

So what if you are a virgin?

What's so wrong about that?

Besides, its their choice.

_Not the world's._

 

There's this line from a song I like,

from 'Newsboys' called "Escape"

It says: 

'Press to the Light and the light will Ground you,

Go with the Flow and the flow will Drown you.'

 

**A Word to the Wise.**

 

Even if the world is on your shoulder's,

and it seems like,

they've turned their backs on you.

There is a God who _loves you._

Simply for the Fact that you were you.


End file.
